Ariadne
by Cicci Green
Summary: Ariadne hade alltid varit ensam. När hon efter att ha blivit misshandlad återvänder till sitt tillhåll får hon reda på något som kan förändra hennes liv för alltid. Hon reser till Hogwarts, omedveten om vad och vilka hon kommer att möta där. E
1. Början av ett nytt liv

Min fantasi har tillslut lett mig hit. Till en historia på FanFiction.net. Det här är min första, så var snälla. Om någon nu läser, vilket jag hoppas. Enjoy!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Släpp mig!!"   
Rösten ekade på skolgården.   
Flickan som skrek såg nu livlös på marken, omgiven av blod.   
Gänget som stod omkring henne hånskrattade lågt. De visste att misshandel var olagligt, men de brydde de sig inte det minsta om. Plötsligt stirrade de förfärade på flickan. Vad... Vad var det som hände?!   
  
Ingen av gatubarnen i närheten av Elvertore High brydde sig om det som hände på skolgården den här speciella kvällen. Det var vardagsmat för dem. Lagen spelade ingen roll för gatubarnen, och de avskydde poliser. De stal för att överleva och misshandlade för att inte åka dit för stölderna.   
  
Flickan som låg medvetslös på marken hette Ariadne.   
Ariadne trodde att hennes mamma, som Arianne inte kunde minnas, hade gett henne det namnet efter inspiration från den grekiska mytologin.   
Efter prinsessan på Kreta, Ariadne. Ariadne som hjälpte hjälten Teseus ut ur minotaurens labyrint genom att ge Teseus ett grannystan. Teseus övergav sedan Ariadne. Han lämnade henne helt ensam på en ö. Ensam. Helt ensam…   
Det var nog därför Ariadne hette Ariadne. Hon var övergiven. Och ensam.   
  
Snö låg på marken. London var inte trevligt på vintern, inte i slumkvarten. Elvertore High låg i slumkvartern. Elvertore High var en skola där enbart de värsta gick.   
Knarklangare, gatubarn, barn till samhällets minst betydande personer. Sådana som ingen brydde sig om.   
Ariadne avskydde vintrarna i London. Det var ännu svårare än vanligt att hitta mat, att stjäla blev svårare ju kallare det blev eftersom att handlare stannade inne hela dagarna istället för att ta små promenader som de brukade göra på sommaren.   
  
Ingen visste egentligen varför skolan fick vara kvar. Det fanns inga böcker, inga rika elever vars föräldrar skänkte pengar och knappt några lärare. Ingen lärde sig något där, om man bortser från hur man bäst tog hand om skadorna man fått under rasterna eller lektionerna.   
Skolan fanns bara för att politikerna skulle slippa ordna upp problemen.   
Till de osynliga som ingen brydde sig om hörde Ariadne.   
  
Ariadne hade ett intelligent utseende och hon var också intelligent. Hon var ovanligt liten för sin ålder, men uttrycket i ögonen gjorde att hon såg gammal ut. Ögon som har varit med om mycket gör sin bärare äldre.   
Ariadne var mycket mager, så mager att man kunde räkna revbenen på henne. Hon var väl egentligen inte vacker, men hon hade något. En eld som oupphörligen brann i hennes ögon och berättade vilken sinnesstämning hon befann sig i. Hon hade brunt hår som var axellångt, klargröna ögon och ett smalt ansikte.   
Hon visste att hon skulle kunna tjäna pengar på sitt utseende, men hon var inte en av de dumma flickorna som bodde på gatan och gjorde vad som helst för pengar.   
Arianne var ändå så smutsig och hade så trasiga kläder att ingen brydde sig om hur hon såg ut. Hon själv gjorde det inte. Om man ville slippa obehagliga bekantskaper ska man helst vara ful. Det var en oskriven regel på gatan.   
  
Gatubarnen kunde inte lita på någon, inte ens sina föräldrar, om man nu hade några. De hade bara sig själva att lita på. Ingen knöt några särskilt starka vänskapsband. Alla gjorde vad de kunde för att skaffa pengar. De var inte ovanligt att man anmälde sina vänner till polisen för att få pengar eller mat som de andre hade.   
  
Det var ett gäng som regerade skolan. De regerade skolan med våld, hot och rädsla. Ingen vågade säga emot dem. De få som någon gång sa emot dem försvann spårlöst. Ingen vågade säga emot dem. De få som någon gång sa emot dem försvann spårlöst.   
Det gänget kallades De Andra. Ingen visste riktigt varför. Kanske för att de var olika alla andra, de lyckades på något sätt alltid klara sig. De hade nästan alltid pengar, och hade många som hatade dem, men knappt någon som vågade gör något mot dem.   
Ariadne tillhörde sedan ett halvår tillbaka ett gäng som leddes av Ken. Ken som jämt klarade sig. Han var känd för det. Arianne hade blivit så glad när hon fick vara med i gänget. Nu skulle hon klara sig lite bättre. Men hon insåg snart hur fel hon hade. Ken bokstavligen hatade henne.   
Hon hade problem att skaffa mat och pengar. Alla skulle egentligen lägga alla pengar de fick ihop i gängets gemensamma kassa. Men det funkade inte så bra. Eftersom maten man köpte oftast gick till dem som var starkast… Ariadne var inte starkast. Långt ifrån. Hon var liten för sin ålder. Trots att hon snart var femton såg hon ut som hon var tolv eller tretton.   
De Andra hade avskytt henne sedan hon anmält en av dem till polisen. Han hade stulit och för att slippa honom lämnade hon en anonym lapp till polisen. Men självklart hade De fått reda på det. De fick alltid reda på det. På ett eller annat sätt.   
Hon hade gömt sig några dagar vilket irriterade Ken oerhört. Han tyckte att hon själv skulle ta ansvar för sina handlingar.   
Den här dagen hade Ariadne äntligen vågat sig ut igen. Hon hade till och med tjänat pengar. Äntligen kunde inte Ken gräla på henne. Men hon kom inte tillbaka med några pengar. Ken grälade visst på henne. På vägen till gängets tillhåll hade hon varit tvungen att gå över skolgården. Där hade hon stött på De Andra. De hade plötsligt dykt upp omringade henne kvickt. Ledaren för De Andra, som inget utom gänget själva visste vad han hette, närmade sig henne långsamt och kallt leende och sa:   
"Du trodde väl att du kunde vänta ut oss? Det går inte. Vi får alltid veta allting."   
Ariadne försökte säga något, men hon stod bara som förstenad. Ledaren fortsatte:   
"Lilla flickan läser visst inte sina läxor tillräckligt.  Hörni, det är bäst vi hjälper henne."   
Gänget flinande menande.  
Ariadne skrek. Eller försökte skrika för någon hade snabbt lagt en hand för hennes mun. Den ena efter den andra slog till henne. Hårt, med knytnävarna. De höll fast henne och någon sparkade samtidigt som de fortsatte att slå. Ariadne hade inte kunnat försvara sig, även om hon hade varit fri. Hennes kropp kändes avdomnad och hon kände inte smärta lika intensivt längre. Det var som om hennes kropp delade sig och svävade ovanför figuren som låg blödande och hjälplös på marken medan människorna omkring henne fortsatte misshandeln.   
Den delen av henne som svävade omkring fyllde plötsligt av ilska. Hon försökte ta sig ner, men kunde inte göra annat att se på med den Ariadne som låg på marken blev svagare och svagare. Ariadne i luften kände hon blev starkare och Ariadne på marken hade slutat röra på sig. 

"Jag dör…" Insikten fick inte Ariadne att känna sig ledsen. Hon var snarare tacksam. Nu skulle hon slippa sina plågor. Men Ariadnes själ hade andra idéer. Plötsligt kände Ariadne i luften en plötslig kraft i sina ådror och hon förenades återigen med sin kropp. Hon skrek, som om hennes liv berodde på det. Vilket det också gjorde.  
"Släpp mig!!"   
De Andra hånskrattade lågt. Men sedan, som om de hade blivit iväg skjutna med en slangbella, flög de iväg. Det var konstigt, och De andra blev mycket rädda.   
De närmade sig långsamt Ariadne igen, samtidigt som de mumlade "Häxa", "Trollkarlsunge", "djävuls tjänare" till henne. Samma sak hände igen, de flög bakåt. Nu var de rädda, och tittade på sin ledare. Han nickade kort åt dem, och sedan gick de sin väg och, i fall någon tittade, såg ut som om de hade valt att lämna henne där, istället för att avsluta "jobbet" och döda henne. Ariadne var visserligen blåslagen, öm och blödde. Men hon levde. Hon försökte resa sig upp, men kroppen orkade inte bära hennes tyngd. Hon föll tungt ner på marken. En flämtning av smärta passerade mellan hennes hoppressade läppar. Långsamt och försiktigt tog hon sig bort till det mörkaste hörnet av skolgården. Hon kurade ihop sig och försökte somna. Kanske hon drömde, kanske inte, men hon tyckte sig se en pojke stå borta i andra änden av skolgården. I handen höll han en pinne. "En trollstav…" mumlade Ariadne, förvånad över att hon visste det. Pojken var klädd i en svart, lång mantel av något slag och på hans bröst glimmade ett fastsytt märke. Det var ett H på märket.   
  


Ariadne vaknade och såg solen gå upp över skolgården. Ett ögonblick trodde hon att de snart skulle komma skolbarn, men sedan kom hon ihåg. Det var ju lördag.

Ariadne suckade hon av lättnad. Hon skulle åtminstone inte träffa på några andra. 

Ariadne försökte tänka på vad som hade hänt kvällen innan. Det hade varit så nära att de hade slagit ihjäl henne, men något hade hänt. Plötsligt hade de bara flugit bort, som om det hade varit en osynlig vägg emellan dem…

Det dunkade i Ariadnes huvud, och hon orkade inte tänka. Hon sjönk långsamt tillbaka in i medvetlösheten.

Nästa gång hon vaknade väcktes hon av att någon sa hennes namn och ruskade henne.

Arianne öppnade ögonen och såg Liz stå böjd framför henne. 

Liz var det närmsta man kunde kalla Ariadnes vän. De stal åtminstonde inte ifrån varandra. 

"Ariadne." viskade Liz. "Ken vill prata med dig."

Som om en blixt hade träffat henne försökte Ariadne resa sig. Hon klarade det inte.

"Sa han varför?" undrade Ariadne.

"Nej, men det lät viktigt." Liz såg bekymrad ut. Hon tog Ariadne i armen och hjälpte henne att gå några steg. Ariadne kände sig väldigt yr och hela kroppen värkte.

"Liz. Jag kan inte. Jag kan inte. Han kommer att slänga ut mig. Snälla. Låt mig stanna här." Stora tårar trillade ner för Ariadnes kinder. Hon beklagade i tysthet det som tvingar människor att ta till så här drastiska åtgärder, som nästan dödar en annan människa, bara för att överleva. Om Ken slängde ut henne skulle hon dö. Ariadne visste det. Liz stannade till.

"Ariadne. Du kan inte ge upp nu. Jag vill inte förlora dig. Vem skulle jag annars dela jordnötsringar med?" Ariadne log genom tårarna. En gång, för några år, när hon och Liz precis hade träffat varandra hittade Liz en påse med de mest delikata jordnötsringar. Båda ville ha den, och de började slåss om påsen. Efter ett tag, när båda var utmattade, hade de stannat upp, tittat på varandras smutsiga figurer och med ett tyst förslag delat jordnötsringarna utan ett ord. Det var början på deras vänskap. 

Ariadne reste sig långsamt upp igen. Tillsammans tog de sig långsamt  till gängets tillhåll. 

De fem personer som satt i rummet stirrade på henne. Inte med medlidande i blicken utan med hat. Ariadne blev förskräckt, vad kunde hon ha gjort som hade gjort dem så här arga?

Den enda som inte verkade arg var Liz. Hon verkade mer förvånad.

Cody, Max, Stella, Theo och Sophie hade aldrig gillat Ariadne, men det hade aldrig visat så tydligt att de hatade henne.

Ariadne svalde och försökte att inte titta på dem medan hon gick förbi dem till Ken. 

Han tog ett hårt tag i hennes arm och drog med henne till ett litet rum bredvid det stora rummet.          

"Du vet kanske vem det här är?" sa han och  log retsamt.  Ariadne stirrade på honom. Hon hade sett Ken irriterad, arg, oroad, men aldrig hade hon sett honom så här. Han såg grym ut. Elak och kall.

Ken nickade mot en stol i bortre hörnet av det lilla rummet. En gestalt satt på en stol, och Ariadne såg till sin fasa att han var fastbunden. 

När personen på stolen lyfte litet på huvudet för att se vem det var som kom in skrek Arianne till.

"Derek!"

Trots att hon inte hade sett honom sen hon var åtta år var han fortfarande sig lik. Samma mörka hår, så olikt hennes eget, samma irrande ögon och samma bländande leende. Samma otroliga skönhet. För Derek var snygg, otroligt snygg. 

Han var också Ariadnes bror.

"Vad har du gjort med honom!" Ariadne visste att Derek inte förtjänade något medlidande från henne, men hon kunde inte bry sig. Inte ens Derek förtjänade att råka illa ut på grund av henne. Han var allt hon hade kvar. 

_"Han förtjänar det visst. Han förtjänar all smärta i världen."_ sa en liten röst inom henne. _"Det var han som övergav dig, som lämnade dig ensam.Ensam"_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Okej, det var det första kapitlet. Vad tyckte ni? J 


	2. Minnenas värld

Uh, det är tre personer som har.. Reviewat? Recenserat? Anyway, tack så jättemycket för era snälla saker J. Cheerlin: Jag har kommit på Ariadne helt, själv, och hon existerar bara i min fantasi, precis som Derek, Liz, Ken och de andra gatubarnen. Resten, (som kommer sedan) är som ni vet vår kära JK Rowlings. 

Det här är en kort del, men jag tycker den är viktigt, då den presenterar Ariadnes bakgrundhistoria i korta drag. Sorgligt :/  
Varsågoda!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Derek, som inte verkat märka att Ariadne, eller någon annan var i rummet, vände nu på sig och såg Ariadne rakt i ögonen. För ett ögonblick trodde hon att hon såg den gamle Derek, den som hade lekt med henne, blåst på hennes sår om hon gjort sig illa och den Derek som hade _älskat_ henne.

"Ana…" kraxade han. Och Ariadne sjönk mot sin vilja in i minnenas värld. 

Ana var Dereks gamla smeknamn för henne. Efter att han hade lämnat henne hade hon förträngt alla minnen av sitt tidigare liv. Nu kom de tillbaka igen, strömmande tillbaka i full styrka.

_Hon var fyra, och Derek berättade för henne att mamma hade dött. Hon var sju, och blev retad av de andra i skolan för att hennes kläder var så fula och dåliga. Hon var tio, och Derek kom hem stupfull för första gången. Ariadne var elva, och Derek kom hem, full, utan pengar. Han hade använt dem till att köpa sprit. Han hade blivit så arg på henne, när hon skrek åt honom att han bara brydde sig om hur han skulle få tag i nästa glas vin eller öl, och inte om **henne**. _

_När Ariadne var tolv, slutade minnena av Derek hastigt och smärtsamt. Av alla hennes hemska minnen av barndomen var det de allra värsta, till och med värre än hennes mammas död.  Ariadne hade kommit hem ifrån skolan, mycket gladare än vanligt. Dagen hade varit bra, hon hade fått vara ifred och sluppit elaka kommentarer. Derek hade lovat att komma hem tidigt, "med en överraskning" hade han sagt, och lett på det där speciella sättet som alltid gjorde Ariadne glad. Hon praktiskt taget studsade hem. Det kändes som om livet äntligen skulle bli lite bättre. Så fel hon hade… När hon väl var hemma, satte hon sig i deras trånga, ostädade kombinerade vardagsrum och kök och väntade. Efter en timme började hon undra. Efter tre timmar blev hon orolig. Efter fem timmars väntan (då var det redan sent på kvällen) ringde hon till hans jobb. Inget svar. Det enda besked de kunde ge henne var att Derek hade gått tidigt under förevändningen att han skulle handla en födelsedagpresent till henne, Ariadne. En kall hand tog tag i Ariadnes hjärta. Vart var Derek?!_

_Hon letade igenom hela huset, för att se om hon kunde hitta nåt meddelande ifrån Derek. Det enda hon fann var en mycket liten papperslapp som satt på kylen. Det stod bara två ord på den. "Älskar dig." Först då förstod Ariadne. Hon hade aldrig trott det, aldrig ens vågat tänka tanken. Och ändå… Derek hade försvunnit. Han hade lämnat henne, Ariadne, tolv år, ensam i en stor stad utan några pengar. Först vägrade hon att tro det. Ariadne satt upp hela natten och hela nästa dag, och väntade sig hela tiden att Derek skulle hoppa fram ut någon vrå och skrika "Lurad", samtidigt som han skulle le ett av sina "Oroa dig inte, Ana" leenden. Ingen Derek kom. Ariadne ringde överallt, till alla ställen hon kunde komma på. Derek måste finnas någonstans, någon måste ha sett honom! Inget spår någonstans, Derek var som borttrollad. Allt var så otroligt bra planerat. Att övertyga alla om att han skulle vara med henne, att utrota alla spår efter sig… Långsamt började Ariadne acceptera sanningen. Derek var borta. Han skulle inte komma tillbaka, hur mycket hon än väntade. Bit för bit försvann Ariadnes hopp, tills det bara var lika stort som ett litet frö som ännu inte börjat gro. När det var så litet, och nästan borta, kom **ilskan**. Som var som om hennes kropp fylldes av glödande het lava istället för blod. Hon skrek, kastade saker, förstörde allt som kunde påminna henne om Derek, bara för att få minnena att bli mindre smärtsamma. Hon slutade titta sig i spegeln, för ögonen som stirrade tillbaka på henne var inte bara hennes, utan också Dereks_.  

När hon slängt ut allt som påminde henne om Derek var det som om en del av henne försvunnit. Barnet Ana var borta, och kunde aldrig komma tillbaka. Nu var hon bara Ariadne, ensam och övergiven. Ana var det förflutna, något som verkade som en dröm. Ana var lika försvunnen som Derek, och aldrig trodde Ariadne att någon av dem skulle komma tillbaka. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hoppas ni tyckte den var bra, och ge mig kommentarer, så blir jag glad J 


End file.
